


Blood tears

by Koriskitten



Series: Red eyes of the wild [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriskitten/pseuds/Koriskitten
Summary: Bazz is a simple man, and he enjoys the simple things in life! He takes his orders and does them with due diligences especially if they allow him more time away from his crazy fiancée, but what happens he wanting time away causes other issues.... Like meeting a certain red eyes and mischievous boy?
Relationships: Bazz/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Red eyes of the wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048510





	Blood tears

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the odd love story of Bazz and Sheik... I feel like the FBI are going to charge into house any moment with the weird research I've done for this. I hope you guys enjoy the little story. it shouldn't be too long.

Blood tears

It had begin like any other day. Bazz was given the assignment to go take his troop to the Lighting base station. It was one of the Zora’s stations they had claim after sealing of the Calamity. Due to the raid of machines and increase of monsters, the Zora people decided to build up their defences and create a safe passage for their trade goods. It had been peaceful until the recent sighting of a Lizalfos. The creature was quickly done away with but Bazz was called out to see if there was nest building up near their outpost.

Bazz and his three commanding officers had leapt up onto the wooden boards, they were quickly greeted of the officer in commanded.

“Captain Bazz sir!” The Zora soldier saluted him.

“Good afternoon Private Betto.” The soldier’s eyes widen in surprise, which made his officers chuckle behind him as he shot the soldier an easy smile. 

“It-it’s good to see you sir!” The soldier stumble over his words as his cheeks flush teal.

“It’s good to be out here soldier.” Bazz was about to take the report until he noticed an odd twitch with his fingers. “How about you read to me private?” His tone was smooth and soft causing the flush to deepen in colour.

“Uh- Really?- I mean yes sir!” The soldier begin to read out the report while Bazz took in scene. He took a deep breath.

“Heh, shouldn’t you be listening sir?” Dunma chuckled as she gentle nudge him. Bazz looked towards the lavender colour Zora. The Soldier kept glancing at him before returning their attention back to the report.

“I think it’s all good, besides, it always feels refreshing to be out here.” Bazz shot a smile towards Dunma who only rolled her eyes. “Okay! That’s enough private Betto.” Betto had paused mid-sentence and stared at him in concern.

“Sir?”

“At ease soldier.” Dunma commented before leaning closer to Bazz. “It is because your fiancée isn’t here?” Bazz’s face quickly crunched out in annoyance, which had arouse a chuckle from Dunma. “Oh sir, you’re so predictable.” Bazz let out a low growl of annoyances.

“Okay men! While the rest of the team catches up! I want rotation draw up with teams of two! Do I make myself clear?” The officer nodded as they crowd around Betto, who gasp in surprise as the others asked for further information. Bazz just chuckled as he looked to look out at the river and over hill side that help boarder off the provinces.

“Sir, it seems there might be a storming coming in from the Akkala province.” Dunma had received another report as she quickly skim through and reported back.

“You don’t say Dunma.” Bazz flex his fingers.

“Should I assume you could sense the storm Sir?” She wondered as she noticed his lack of concern for it.

“Kinda… it might be a bad one if the winds aren’t playing in our favour.” Bazz shifted his gaze back towards the Domain. He could see the storm clouds rolling above. It meant the rainy season was going to be upon them.

“Sir?”

“I would like a sole portal.” He stated. Dunma narrowed her gaze before looked down at his twitching fingers. He quickly kept them out of sight. “Dunma? Are we clear?” She narrowed her gaze.

“Whatever you say Sir, just make sure you’ll report back with every three hours.”

“Three hours? That-”

“It’s that or you get paired up with Betto.” Dunma shot him a smirk. Bazz pale at the idea as he looked towards the soldier, who was stumble and having a hard time communicating with the others. 

“Fine! What can I portal in three hours?” he grumbled in annoyances as Dunma begin to look over the map.

“You can do a some mapping of Rutala river Sir.” Bazz perked up.

“Mapping?!”

“Yes Sir, it seems the last team that went out in that direction got distracted.” She stated as she shown him their half-finished map of the landscape. He noticed just beyond the wetlands near Rikoka hills was claim by Hylians.

“Distracted? What could-“ Bazz paused as he realize who were the two that got distracted. “Please don’t tell me it was Tokkita…” he groan in annoyances as he brought his hand up his face. Hoping it will push the on coming headache away.

“Sir, what you and your family does is none of my business.” Dunma replied rather stiffly. Bazz knew by her tone it was his brother. 

“So, are the Hylians still claiming the mountain ridge as part their land?” He change direction and looked towards river that lead deep into their boarders with the Hylians.

“Yes Sir,” Dunma being to pick the information from her mind, she had storage away. “His highness is hoping to create some sort of treaty with the people who claim that area, but it seems they are rather secretive bunch.” Bazz nodded his head.

“They are claiming to be… what Sheikah?” Dunma nodded. “And that is different from Hylians how?” Dunma shrugged her shoulders.

“I dunno, I’m sure your mate will know more about the physiological differences.” Bazz narrowed his gaze into a glare as Dunma shot him a smirk. She handed him the waterproof parchment. “Have fun mapping sir.” Bazz kept his glare as he took the parchment before rolling it up. He quickly slide into his pooch before diving into the water. He trusted Dunma to lead the team and help create a schedule for the men.

Bazz was annoyed and grumble. Mapping was below his pay but since he allowed him time away from his troop and his annoying Fiancee. He couldn’t complain too much. Though he couldn’t explain why his father was pushing for this marriage to happen. Him and the medical chief!

_What was she, like a 120? 122?!_

Bazz knew it was political wedding since she held the position for some time now and was offered a position on the council due to her medical advancements. She wasn’t the traditional healer Zora, who went and pray to the Goddess Hylia. She conducted experiments and with the help of some old tech (Bazz was positive it was Hylian technology). It improved her healing capabilities and allowed her to teach others thus creating some sort of medical school for other races, who wish to learn. Of course, that lead to her wanting to learn about the other races.

_Oh yes, she was a big supporter for The Princes’ peace treaty trades_. He also heard rumours about the female Zora and her odd experiments. Something about live test subjects? Bazz was sure it went against Hylia’s moral’s code. Bazz shook his head as he continued to swim. 

~W~

He reached Rutala river in record time, the cool waters had alerted him. It was reminder that guardian Naydra’s presences was heavy filter through the water. Swimming to the surface, he could only see nothing rock surface. “Boy… This place doesn’t’ offer much other than more land…” Bazz was quick with his notes. “I wonder if those Sheikah people can scale those slippery rocks…” Bazz chuckle at the thought. “They’ll need some special powers for that one.”

He continued to path until the sound of metal clanging caught his attention. “A fight?” He looked around, but he could see anything but steep cliffs and thick foliage. Then a wail had caught his attention. His eyes widen.

_A rock slide?_

Then a sharp cry had caught his attention. “Shit!” he quickly drove into the water. His eyes adjusted into the murky depths as he continued to search.

_C’mon… C’mon…_

He couldn’t see anything. He was beginning to wonder if he imagine seeing the tiny figure-

A stream of bubbles left it’s mouth as Bazz darted towards it. They appear frighten to see him as they tried to swim away. “Oi kid!” The child seem surprise to hear him. “Why the hell are you-“ Bazz’s eyes widen at the metal chain secure to the kid’s leg. Then he noticed the kid was looking less fine. “Shit! Don’t worry kid!” Bazz quickly scoop the kid within his arms and bolted to the surface. The force air had burn his throat as he had force his body to adjust the rush of change.

The sound of coughing had filled his mind. “Don’t worry kid! I got you!” Bazz tried to find something- anything! There was nothing of steep cliffs and its was fucking raining! Bazz let out a growl as he continued to swim along the surface. His body was having a hard time trying to figure what he was doing. He was drowning himself!

He finally spotted a beach where he drag himself and the kid onto. He cough up water as his body finally decide to use his lungs. He panted as he stared at the ground. “Kid…” It took his body awhile to exchange the oxygen into carbon dioxide.

There was no answer.

“Oi, kid?” He finally looked over.

They were so still.

“Kid?”

Fear begin to crept into Bazz’s mind as he crawl towards the child. “Kid!” He quickly pushed the fear aside and still his emotions. He was something he had always done while in combat. Push aside those emotions and deal with the situation at hand. He put his head to the child’s chest. Not breathing!

He tilted their head before pinching their little nose. Then he sealed his lips around theirs. He blew air into the mouth before pressing onto the chest. He was scare of pushing to hard onto the child since they were so tiny, but his instincts took over. He had repeat this step until water came sputtering out of the kid’s mouth. They had rolled down onto their side coughing and trying regular their own respiratory system.

_Goddess… he really hated how he knew all these stupid terms.._

He reached forward and rub the kid’s back. “Hey take it ease….” They laid back down and looked up at him. “What is your na-“ Bazz couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of red eyes. They had big bright colour eyes, that seem to glimmer in the dark. “Er… your name?” Bazz finally shook off the look. He had to look away from the kid. He never met anyone with eyes as red as the blood moon.

“Kid?” When he looked over, he noticed the kid had passed out. “Oh… c’mon!” he growl in frustration.

~W~

Bazz was force to built a shelter for the kid, but he also didn’t know the area to leave the kid alone. Then he noticed the kid’s lips turning pale in colour. His brow crunched up in worry as he look around. Bazz will tell the tale of how he built a fire on one try and how it did not take him several times nor that he afraid of it burning himself.

Bazz felt very accomplish with himself at he had finally manage to create a little camp fire. The heat was already bothering him, but he noticed the little hylian’s complex returning to normal. “You better appreciate this kid.” He grumbled. He would toss a wood onto the fire. The flame dance around on the wood as it slowly capture its next victim. “I have a sister, who has a high resistances to fire, but I highly doubt she make a one.” Bazz grin.

Silence only greeted him.

“Why do fish always sing off key?”

The sound of the kid’s breathing had filled the air.

“Because you can’t tuna a fish!” A grin stretch across his face before something glowing caught his attention. “Eh? Did you create a nightlight or something kid?” His eyes widen in surprise. There was an unearhty glow surrounding the kid. “Well… for someone so moody, you sure brighten this evening up.”

~W~

It was mid morning when the kid finally awoke, and Bazz was broiling some fire on the fire. “Good morning short stuff!” he was relief to see the kid’s eyes flutter open. They stare at him sleepy. “Yeah… I know I’m good looking and all but you might wanna tone it down with the staring.” There was a sharp gasp as the kid looked away with a blush across their face. “Heh, how are you feeling?”

The kid mumble something, which Bazz couldn’t make out. “Well… here is some breakfast for you, and I’ll be right back!” The kid gasp as he finally took off towards the water. The kid was hesitated before going after the fish.

Bazz enjoyed the how the water ease his aches and pains. He allow himself to float to the bottom of the river. “Oh yeah! This is the life!” Bazz was about to allow himself to fall asleep until nagging feeling was making itself known. It came with the disturbing of the water. The seem the kid was able to walk. That was a relief. He let out a sigh before rushed out of the water.

A startle gasp escape the kid as he stumble back. “Oi! Can’t you see a man needs some alone time?” he growled. The kid trembled before point back to the little camp. Bazz tilted his head towards it. “What? You don’t like fish?” The kid quickly shook their head.

“Why….” Came the horse reply. Bazz look surprise as he looked towards the kid. “Why did you save me?”

“Erm…. Because you’re a guppy?” He tilted his head in confusion. Was it an oddity for Hylians to save their own young? Bazz wasn’t up to date with his inter racial relations, but he thought most people cherish their young.

“A… guppy?” Bazz stared at the kid, but the kid had stiffen and begin freaking out about having weird spell put on them.

“Oi! SHUT UP!” He shouted. The kid halt all movements and screeching. “No… you are still a Hylian!” he rubbed his sore hearing. The kid sure could yell.

“I am not a Hylian.” The kid stated.

“Heh… could have fooled me.” Bazz chuckled as he stared at the child.

“No…. I mean, I am Sheikah.” They stated.

“A… Sheikah?” Bazz tilted his head in confusion as he stared at the kid. “Is there a difference?” The kid nodded his head. Bazz didn’t realize there were different species of Hylians around. The kid seem to have a natural tan, but he was fairly fair in the fur compartment and red eyes were very distinctive. “How so?”

“Hmm…” The kid seem to be thinking of their answer. “I think we live longer than Hylians.”

“Eh? You think?!” Bazz’s eye twitch at the kid’s answer.

“What? I’ve only been around for… Hmmm… Five summers?” he wondered out loud. 

“Five… summers?” Bazz couldn’t believe how big this Sheikah kid was. When he was five… well he was still tadpole. It was true what the elders say…. Hylians grow faster. “Wait! If you’re only five! Where are your parents!”

“I don’t have any…” spoke the child. Bazz suddenly felt bad for the kid as he nervously scratch his cheek. “That’s why I am called Sheik.”

“Sheik?” The kid nodded. “So… your name is Sheik, of the Sheikah people?” The kid nodded again. “Geeze kid, whoever name you, didn’t want you to have it easy!” The kid pouted as they glare at him. “Okay, settle down pipsqueak!” Just as the kid was about to retort, their mouth hanged open as Bazz stood up. “I am going to sleep now, so do you mind watching the camp?” Sheik snapped his mouth closed as he nodded his head. “Okay! I am just going to river.” Bazz let out a sight as he walked towards the beach and climbed into the cold waters. His skin was starting to feel dry as he along the bottom of the river. He quickly sat down as he thought about his current situation. He would have to travel to warm waters towards the outpost, because he was positive there was no Hylian villages nearby. But was the kid so far out?

Bazz tried to recall his history of Hylians people, but couldn’t bring up any thoughts of Sheikah tribe. This mind wonder over the Divide beast. If they had lived longer than the Hylians, were they ones who created the mechanical contraption. The kid seem fairly intelligent for being so young. He soon allowed his mind to closed.

~W~

Sharp waves awoke him. Bolting up, Bazz looked around and didn’t see anything out of place other than….Tiny rocks were being flung into the water. He watched as one slowly sunk down beside him. “What is-“ His eyes widen in realization as he quickly bolted up. He pushed up against the sand as he swam to the surface. Popping up above the water, Bazz took a big gulp of air, so his lungs would trigger. “Oi! What is the big-“ Bazz let out a howl of pain as he was nailed in the forehead by a rock.

“Huh? Oh! I’m sorry!” Bazz let out a growl of frustration as he slowly headed to shoreline. He rubbed his sore forehead before turning to glare at the kid.

“Hey! Listen here-“ He had grabbed the kid by his arm and started to raised his voice. Then he noticed the distance look upon the kid’s face. Bazz’s felt his eye twitch at the look. He gentle put the kid down. “Damn it! Zora’s foreheads are very sensitive!” he quickly stated. The kid looked up at him in confusion.

“Really?!” His eyes widen in surprise. Bazz flinch back in surprise at such a cute look.

“Er… yeah.” Then the Kid got up into his personal space. Bazz begin freaking out at the close proximate of the child.

“Uh… may I touch it?” Bazz gulp nervously before slowly nodding his head. He sat down and slouch so the kid could touch his forehead.

“I guess… sure.” His voice wobbly a bit, before Sheik’s gentle caress touch the tip of his forehead. He shiver at the gentle touch, which caused the kid to look down at him in surprise. “Erm… yeah that tickles.” Bazz scratch his cheek. Then he noticed a smile appeared upon the kid’s lips. His eyes brighten at the contract.

“Yeah?!” Bazz chuckle as he nodded. The kid retract his hand and step away from Bazz’s personal space. Bazz didn’t realize he got familiar so to the kid being so closed.

“So… how are you feeling?” The kid perked up. “Do you think you’re ready to travel?” The kid looked nervous for a moment.

“Er… travel how?” A grin stretched across his face.

“By the water of course!” Sheik looked towards the water and back at Bazz. “We won’t travel under it.” He quickly stated. Sheik nodded, but when he went to move, he wince in pain. “Maybe we should rest another day?” Sheik looked down at his chest and over at Bazz.

“Do you promise to stay close?” Bazz looked surprise by the choice of words.

“Uh… yeah if you want me to.” The kid nodded. Then he came over and sat in Bazz’s lap. Bazz stared in awe at the child, who snuzzled further in his warmth.

“Then-Then can you hold me?” Bazz felt himself flush before nodding. He gentle wrapped his arms around the kid.

“Like this?” The kid nodded before they fell into a sleep. Bazz stared down at the kid. It was so weird.

It was about couple more days before the kid was ready to travel along the river. Once he got closer to post, he noticed a lot of his men were about. “Sir!” Dunma came swimming over. “OH my goddess! Where the hell have you been! We thought a Hinox had killed you!” Bazz stared at his second command in surprise.

“Uh…. I was patrolling the Rutala River until I stumble across this little guy!” Bazz tilted his head to the side. Dunma blinked in surprise as she stared at the child. Sheik’s eyes widen as he stared Dunma.

“What?! Is that a Hylian!” her voice was reaching new volumes.

“I am not a Hylian!” The kid scowled, while Bazz chuckled. Dunma looked confused before narrowing her gaze onto the child.

“Sir… His majesty has made a request for you to return. How far up the river did you go?” Bazz blinked as he looked towards the kid, who shrugged his shoulders.

“I honest don’t know.” Bazz nervously chuckled while Dunma glared at him.

“Well! While you go make you’re report, I’ll-” Dunma went to grab Sheik off of Bazz, who began to whined and accidently punched Dunma in the snort. Bazz’s stared wide eye at the event while Sheik clung onto Bazz.

“No! I want to stay with him!” Dunma had to fight back the tears as she glare at the kid.

“Why you little-“ Bazz held out his hand.

“It’s fine Dunma!” She looked like she wanted to say something else. “I will take care of the kid, you go make the report that I’ve return, okay?”

“Fine… but you better head along the sandbar. We’ve been getting a lot of reports of magical activity within the area.” Bazz nodded his head as he went to retract his trail. Sheik’s tiny little arms had tighten their hold onto his armour. Once they reach the wetlands, Sheik let go and slide off Bazz’s back.

“Here is fine…” he stated softly. They stood near some steep cliffs.

“What? But there is no one around!” Bazz looked around all confused. Then he looked towards the cliffs. He spotted a white figure. “Is that….”

“That is mine teacher… Thank you very much!” The kid suddenly change personality. What happen to the rude sucker punching kid?”

“Uh… sure.”

“Can-“ Bazz noticed the kid looked rather flush. “Can I see you… sometime again?” Bazz blinked in surprise at the odd request.

“Er… Maybe…” Bazz begin to think about it. It would mean he would have to take more patrol missions. “Sure!” Bazz shot the kid a smile. Bazz enjoy the brighten look upon Sheik’s face, the way the kid smiled. It did things to him, but he wasn’t sure what.


End file.
